This description relates to restarting processes.
Computational speeds provided by single processor computers have advanced tremendously over the past decades. However, many applications executed by such processors may need computational capacities that exceed even the fastest single processor computer. For example, in a transactional system, e.g., an airline reservation system, multiple users may concurrently access computer resources. These users typically expect low response times. A single process computer may not be able to keep up with such demand. A variety of architectures such as parallel processing systems have been developed to handle such applications to improve performance. In general, parallel processing systems use multiple processors that may be located at a single site or remotely distributed. Due to their processing capabilities, such parallel processing systems have become relied upon for applications that process large volumes of data, which in some cases can include essentially continuous and near real-time processing. Such processing capabilities are expected to be robust and resistant to system failures, i.e., fault tolerant. These capabilities are useful for all kinds and sizes of computer networks ranging from large-scale Internet-based data processing to private networks and communication systems (e.g., internal corporate “intranets”, etc.).